1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fold-up campers that are carried on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been numerous attempts at constructing campers that can be mounted on vehicles and that collapse at least partially for more compact storage. Some utilize the bed of a pick-up truck. For example, Branch, U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,082 (1969) mounts a tent-like structure over the bed of a pick-up truck, and Owen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,466,083 (1969) has a partially collapsible camper frame supported in a pick-up truck body. None of these units, however, are completely collapsible. Greif, U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,909 (1972) discloses a tent camper that folds into a storage unit mounted on top of a station wagon-like vehicle. The tent folds beyond the rear of the vehicle. Franzen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,315 (1972) also mounts a collapsible tent on a storage unit on top of a vehicle. The unit is adapted for use on a standard automobile, and the tent also extends beyond the rear of the car.
The bed of a pick-up truck is well suited for camping. It is elevated so that one need not sleep on the ground, and the side walls of the bed can accommodate various cabinets and other storage means where camping equipment can be housed for easy access. It is best, however, if the tent structure is not stored on the bed because the bed is often needed for carrying other items either on a day-to-day basis or for a particular camping trip.
The roof of a pick-up truck offers a convenient place to store a tent, but because of limited area, it is necessary to accommodate a tent and its storage housing in a relatively small space. Aerodynamics are a consideration because on the pick-up truck roof, the storage container will contribute to air drag.